


Some fucking shit (SFS)

by Dumbassv2



Series: SFS + fanfiction parts (OLD) [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Brotherly Love, Characters React to Fandom, Characters react to fanfiction, Cringe, Cussing, Depressed Papyrus, Depressed Sans, F/M, Gen, I'll link it in the desc once I've made it, Knives, Love, Love Confessions, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Relationship Abuse, Sans Remembers Resets, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, ahem, bad brother au, depressed Chara, depressed asgore, is in some, like legit I make the characters cringe, self hatred, the fanfiction is just some fanfiction I'll be posting after this, the fanfictions are gonna have some angsty stuff, yeet so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: (Read all the relationship tags until the "Other Relationship Tags to Be Added")So, some fucking shit happens. Sans, Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Papyrus, and Grillby appear in a room. A friendly host greets them. They'll be reacting to some... things.ALSO, THE FANFICTIONS WILL BE IN BOLD.ALSO ALSO, WHEN THEY START REACTING TO FANFICTIONS IN CHAPTERS (if there is anything holding it up) THERE WILL BE A================================OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT RIGHT BEFORE IT STARTS.  (Also if anyone wants the fanfictions on their own, it'll be in the other parts of "SFS + fanfiction parts")





	1. Fucking WHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was remade! If you want the older version, go to chapter 5.

'Where... am I? I don't feel any pain... but this place... doesn't seem familiar. Where's Papyrus?' Sans looked around and saw Grillby. "Oh, hey Grillbz. You're here too?" He nods. Sans looked around again. "So, where's the exit?" Grillby shrugs. Just before he Sans was about to say something else, he heard a sound. They were... steps. Someone was walking towards him. He turned around, noticing it was coming from the walls.

He heard some muffled talking, "What do you mean? Oh, dear. Let's hope  _he_  won't be too mad I was late to them." They sound like a female. The steps are becoming louder, it's as if she was walking towards their... room. "Yes, yes, I'll accept his punishments, I just hope they're not too bad this time." pause. "Uhuh. Welp, cya! I'm taking them into the room."  _click_  

The room started to move. "What the-" A wall opened, to see a tall white figure with long grey hair. "Oh, dear! They really should fix up this room a bit after what happened because of those fell guys..." Sans and Grillby were trying to figure out what was going on. They must've had some expression on their face since she immediately started talking, "Oh! Hello you two, I am Rosetta. Your host. I'll be taking you two to the testing room." 

Grillby shot a look at Sans meaning "Who the fuck is this?" Sans shrugged in reply. "Come now, I know a shortcut!" 

* * *

"Here we are! You can go talk to your friends now. We'd bring more, but that's too many tests." She said, slightly shoving the two forward. "Oh! Brother! I'm so glad you could make it to this weird party!" Papyrus walked towards Sans. He didn't seem to be talking to anyone beforehand. Sans shrugged it off, "Hey, Paps! It's a good thing you came here too, or I'd be so bonely!" Papyrus sighed in annoyance.

Sans could see Frisk talking to Grillby, and Chara talking to Toriel aswell. Toriel seemed to happy to talk to her. It's a good thing she doesn't know about the genocide routes... "Sans! For the love of Asgore, please stop." "Aw, I find my puns pretty humorous!" "Sans!!" Sans noticed Toriel spot him, but she looked back at Chara.  ~~DO YOU SMELL THE SORIEL?~~  

"Alright everyone, gather round!" Rosetta ordered. "Now, we will be reading some very cool things..." "Wowie! Cool things?" "No interruptions, please. Anyways, I must correct myself. we will be hearing some very cool things. They will be... scenarios. Scenarios on your lives, it's called 'fanfiction' because it's made by a fan." Sans interrupted, "Uh, excuse me? Why would anyone except Papyrus have fans?" "That's because you're all useless characters who are in a game, no real use or function." 

"Oh... Okay then. Thanks for answering that..." Sans half-heartedly thanked. "No problem. Anyways, you all will be reacting to some... sad Papyrus!" Chara started to giggle a little at that. 'A sad version of Papyrus? The Papyrus? That innocent little- Oh my God!' Toriel glanced at her, so she decided to try to hold her laughter in. "Wha- Um, M'am... Are you sure you mean, I? T-The Great Papyrus?" 

Rosetta chuckled, "What's wrong, Papyrus? After all, these are just scenarios, are they not? Or is there something you're not telling us?" Rosetta's plastered on grin grew a bit wider. "Wha- No! I'd- I'd never lie to them, they're my best friends! They're the greatest friends I have, I'd never lie to them. Ever!" Rosetta chuckled some more but made sure that Sans didn't get too angry. "Alright, time to get this started! 

 **Papyrus was making his bed. He decided he didn't want to think of the last reset, it** **would be pointless anyway.**

Frisk and Chara were surprised. Both the skeletons knew about resets? Although, almost everyone else was confused.

**He rearranged his action figures so they could be put in order from least great to the best. Papyrus liked looking at the weaker characters. They reminded him that even the weakest could get their own products.** **Once he was done thinking about all that nonsense, he went downstairs to make some spaghetti.**

**Sans, however, was more worried about the human. He was glad they stopped during his fight, but what if they want to try again? What if they kill Papyrus again?**

Sans and Papyrus already knew what this would be. The others were deeply concerned.

**He can't bear to see that again. He just can't. He sits at the edge of his bed. He can't look like this in front of Papyrus. He shakes his head, trying to put on something close to a genuine smile. This'll end up just like before. They'll get bored, and try everything. Yay...**

**Once Sans gets down, Papyrus says his usual lines. "A human will come today, I just know it!" Sans usually chuckles at this, but the mention of a human put him off. Papyrus noticed but just figured this was due to some form of deja vu or something. Sans had some of the spaghetti. He had no tongue. "Welp, I'm gonna head to Grillby's. Cya later Paps." Papyrus waved goodbye before Sans took his shortcut.**

**Papyrus sighed. He made sure nothing in the kitchen was still on (except for the fridge). He searched through the drawers. "Ah, there it is..." He mumbled. He took one of the knives and went upstairs.**

Everyone was even more worried than they were before.

**He hummed a tune to himself. If he made an instrumental version of it, the name would probably be pretty generic. Maybe something like "bonetrousle"? He locked the door to his room once he got in.**

**Papyrus sat on his bed. He thought about how it felt to die. How it felt to have your head decapitated, it sort of felt refreshing a way. It also hurt but it still felt refreshing.**

Toriel took a glance at Frisk. She could see how guilty Frisk was just from her facial expression.

**Maybe it was because the human always stopped killing once they got to him. Was his act that good? Damn. Well, it wasn't exactly a FULL act. He still meant that they could still be "good". He just had very low standards for what "good" meant.**

**He wanted to test if he could feel that way again. Just a little less dull. He decides he should do that on his legs. Sans would see his arms soon. He pulled up the ends of his tights. He tightened the grip on the knife, making sure he wanted to do this. He decided he would, it's not like it would hurt him after the next reset. He breathed in as he placed the knife on his bone.**

Papyrus closed his eye sockets.

**_Slash_ **

**He could feel the sting of the cut and the air on it too. He could see the dust on the knife he was holding. He checked to see how much HP he lost. "Only 6... Tsk." He made more cuts, wanting to prove he could do better.**

Sans didn't remember this part of his explanation. He didn't remember Papyrus saying that he could do better. 

**He ignored the voice in his head saying to stop. He ignored the voice in his head saying this was a mistake. He listened to the voice he always kept away. After the 12th cut, he checked his HP.**

**PAPYRUS 478/680**

**"That's more like it..." he mumbled. The great Papyrus would not do such a weak attack on an enemy! He's not that stupid. He can't be that stupid. He has to prove G----- wrong.**

Nobody heard the name that Papyrus thought about. Although, they didn't seem to like this G guy.

**He's good. The more he thought about it, the more he cried. He has to force himself to do anything useful. How pathetic is that? He made another cut. That cut was deeper than the other cuts. He swore under his breath.**

**He can handle a worse cut. He can handle it. He's had worse. Papyrus got up, and boy was that a mistake. His legs hurt like shit right now, but he already got up. He walked over to his drawers and found some chocolate. He ate some to make sure he could still walk normally. Although, he didn't restore all of his HP. He liked the feeling of pain. He just didn't want it to interfere with things.**

Chara looked at Sans' face to see his reaction. It seemed pretty nice to her.

**Sans just broke a stick for the 7th time. He greeted the human again. He made sure Papyrus was in the distance. It took a bit longer for him to get there. "Hey, actually, I think that's him right there." Sans led Frisk through the gate and behind a convenient lamp. Papyrus said his lines but they seemed a bit off. His stomp also wasn't as real as it used to be.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Papyrus thought.

**Sans tried to ignore that, but he kept a close eye on Papyrus. By that I mean he checked him.**

**PAPYRUS 547/680**

**What. What the fuck? He gets that not every timeline is the same, but... It's always minor changes. It's never the loss of 133 hp! After some stuff with the human, he teleported to his house. Well, it's technically just a house that Papyrus and Sans just went in and never had to pay for. Still! He checked to see where Papyrus could be. He's not in the kitchen... or the living room... he's gotta be in his room.**

**Sans teleported into Papyrus' room. He saw some dust there, but he also saw Papyrus near his action figures. "Papyrus?" Papyrus flinched. This was different to him. "Yes, brother? What is it?" Sans sighed, "Are you okay? I checked you and your HP isn't max." Papyrus avoided eye contact, "Oh! Uh, I'm fine, actually. I-I don't know how that happened. Aha!" "Okay... Well, I think there are some buns in the fridge you can eat."**

Everyone felt a bit saddened.

**"Thank you, brother!" Papyrus said as he went downstairs to get some chocolate. Sans looked around Papyrus' room. Specifically near the dusty area. He found a dusty knife under Papyrus' pillow. Why is this here? How is this here? Did he really use this? He picked the knife up, examining it to make sure he wasn't just crazy. He could feel it. It was real. This can't be true. It just can't!**

**Papyrus opened the door, and immediately regretted everything he did in the past 27 minutes. "B-Brother! I- uh- can explain!" Sans looked at Papyrus for that explanation. "Uh... The knife was dirty so I decided to clean it?"**

Papyrus ridiculed himself in his head for such a bad excuse.

**"Then why the fuck was it under your pillow? Why was your HP so low? What... What did you do to yourself?" Papyrus looked away from Sans' gaze. "I... You already know what I did, Sans." They both tried to hold back tears.**

**"Why, Paps? What caused you to... do this?" "You'd think I'm crazy." "Papyrus! I'd never in a million fucking years think that you're crazy! You're my brother!" Tears started to flow. "Paps, I just... I just want to help you." Papyrus laughed a bit. "What's so funny? Paps, you're scaring me..." "You won't remember this, Sans. You'll forget it, and this day will restart. I'll go back to the script next time..."**

Chara chuckled a bit under her breath. She made sure Toriel didn't hear her.

**Sans stopped talking. Papyrus knew. "You knew about the resets?" Sans said. Papyrus widened his eye sockets.  
**

"And that wraps it up!" Rosetta said in glee. Silence filled the room. Everyone could tell these weren't fake scenarios. They're real. They're as real as it gets. "Papyrus..." Frisk started, but Papyrus interrupted. "Human, don't apologize. I'm fine." Sans looked at Papyrus, who was too busy avoiding eye contact with people. This is it. This is when everyone gets tired of Papyrus. This is when Papyrus doesn't have a chance at being loved. Cared for. He's ready for everyone to hate him.


	2. Fluffy fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fluff so like... here.

Instead of getting dirty looks, the tall skeleton got hugs. Hugs from everyone in the room. Everything was coming to pieces so quickly for Papyrus, a bit too quickly. "Okay, everyone-" Rosetta parted everyone apart "-Our next story awaits! You can talk about this after our tests are done. This one is about Frisk and Chara. About Frisk's first genocide route."

Everyone except for Sans, Frisk, and Chara was confused. Genocide route? First? What does she mean? Why is Chara involved with it? Welp, it's time for them to get some answers!

=============================================================================================================

**"I'll be with everyone else for a bit, my child. You can catch up after you're done thinking." Toriel said, not knowing what was going to happen. "Ugh, Frisk! This is your 7th time doing this. After that one time you killed a monster, you kept doing pacifist! Can you at least let the monsters _actually_ live in peace?" Chara was too annoyed with Frisk's shit right now.**

'Language..." Toriel thought, but that's not all she was thinking about. Frisk's LV never gained one bit, and it never will!

**They both know what Frisk was going to do. Frisk thought for a bit. "You know, I have an idea. Remember that time I kept walking in circles?" "Y-yeah, what do you mean by that?" "Chara, we found a monster by doing that. I think I know what we can do now..."**

***RESET**

**Frisk was back where they started. They didn't explain anything to Chara, but it won't matter. She'll find out what Frisk means soon. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Boy, you're new to the underground, aren't you? Well, I guess it's up to little old me to help you!"**

Toriel muttered something under her breathe, "Don't trust it, my child." "Wait a second, Flowey? I know that flower!" Papyrus said, it scared Toriel a bit that Papyrus knew such a horrible monster.

 **Frisk is now in a battle with Flowey. All his talking flew past her head, she already knew what this was! Flowey didn't need to remind her again. White coloured things appeared in front of Frisk. Hah, "friendliness pellets" Frisk dodged it. "Man, playing with Azzy now? Rude." Chara teased. Frisk kept dodging. Flowey stopped. "** **You know what's going on here, don't you?"**

"Oh, this... the boring part. I'll just skip this for you!"

**Welp, time to get threatened then be saved. Boom boom boom. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." You don't even need me to tell you who's talking. She introduced herself, etc etc. Chara and Frisk both know every event that happens in this place, it gets so boring sometimes. It's like everything doesn't even matter anymore.**

"You and me both, kiddo." Sans thought to himself. He still knew what was going to happen, he wasn't ready to experience all this again. Why'd he have to reveal so much during that route? Sans is currently regretting everything he has ever done.

**After being left alone, Frisk wandered around in circles. "Frisk, what are you doing? Are you trying to see how quickly you can die?" Frisk ignored Chara. They stumbled across a monster, and Frisk told Chara that it's time. Chara was confused but was happy Frisk was going to do something different for once.**

***FIGHT**

**Chara could hear the slash from the monster dying. She could hear that Froggit turning into dust. "F-Frisk, you're not going to... find monsters to kill, right? You wouldn't actually do that to everyone you saved, right?" Oh boy, was Chara wrong.**

Everyone except for Sans, Chara and Frisk were surprised by what Frisk was doing. Sans was surprised, sure, but he expected Chara to be the one to start this all off. He had a quick glance at Frisk. Frisk had a look of fear in her eyes. Everything was going to be revealed.

**Once Frisk couldn't encounter monsters in one room, she went to another to do this. Over and over again, it just continued! Frisk was covered with dust by the time they got to their next save point. But... instead of some message about determination, Chara said something different.**

***16 left.**

**Frisk paid no attention to it. They just thought Chara was playing along. So, they continued. They killed everyone they could find. They dusted the monsters she once was friends with. Chara was becoming corrupt.**

Toriel looked at Chara, who was trying to look away from everyone in the room. She felt sadness for Chara, forgetting about Frisk. 

**Chara was worried once they got to Toriel's home. Frisk couldn't kill Toriel... "Frisk, are you... Are you really going to kill mom?" Frisk stayed silent. Chara would gulp if she had a physical throat right now. After getting Toriel to go downstairs, Frisk continued to follow her. "Prove to me that you'll survive!" Toriel yelled. They had started their battle. Their real battle.**

***FIGHT**

**"Mom!" Chara screamed, but Frisk was the only one who could hear her. Chara had no one to go to. Frisk wouldn't stop until they found a big change. Chara just knew that. "Y... You really hate me that much?"**

Frisk was on the verge of tears.

**"Now I see who I protecting by keeping you here... Not you... But them!" Toriel started laughing a bit to herself. Her body dusted and her soul shattered. "Hope you're proud of yourself..." Frisk walked out to be greeted with Flowey.**

**"Hahaha... You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact... You're Chara, right?" Flowey had a smile on his face, thinking they were finally back.**

Chara was a bit annoyed that Asriel thought Chara was just a soulless murderer back then, but she shrugged it off. It's kind of true now anyway.

**"We're still inseparable, after all these years... Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust." Chara made a "Tsk." sound. As if Frisk wasn't planning to do that already.**

Guilt struck Frisk even more. They're starting to wish they just let the RESETs end a long time ago...

**"That's a wonderful idea!" Flowey said right before he ducked back into the ground. "Well, I see Asriel has changed..." Chara muttered under her breathe... that is if she even had any air to breathe in. She's a ghost, right?**

'Thanks, smartass.' Chara thought to herself.

**Frisk walked into the 'new' snowy land. Right before she stepped across a bridge (with very poorly made boundaries), someone started talking.**

**"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Frisk turned around to shake his hand to get this over with. A very long fart noise was made. "Heh, the old whoopsie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Frisk stayed quiet. She's had enough of this shit. "That's your, uh, cue to laugh. Or, uh... emote at all...?" 'Gee, Lady. You really know how to pick 'em, huh?'**

"Sans, that's mean! Don't say that about Lady Toriel!" Papyrus said to Sans. "Aw, sorry bro. I was just disappointed." "Still! Say sorry to Lady Toriel!" Toriel started to feel kind of awkward... "No no, Papyrus. It's fine." "Hmm... Okay, Lady Toriel."

**Frisk started to tune out Sans. She's heard this again and again. "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea, go through this ga-" Frisk walked through the gate. She didn't have time for this. "Oh, uh, okay. Just go behind the conveniently shaped lamp." Frisk didn't move. "Oh, uh, okay. That works too." Papyrus came in and started to do his weird talk and yell thing. "Sans!!! Have you found a human yet!??!" "Yeah."**

Sans snickered.

**"Really!?!? Wowie!!! Guess that's settled!!" Papyrus walked away. "That worked out, huh?" Frisk turned to Sans. "Are you just gonna stare at me, or...?"**

"Hey, Frisk. Why did you turn to him, anyway?" Chara asked. She never knew why. "Wanted to see what would happen..." "Oh."

**"Well, I'll be straightforward with you. My brother'd really like to see a human." Blah blah blah, Frisk doesn't care. Chara did, though. Specifically, because he thought Frisk was pretending to be a human.**

**Frisk continued their genocidal ways and then got to Papyrus' battle. Well, if you could really call it that. Papyrus was just sparing Frisk, believing that they could be a good person. Chara started to laugh a little at that. Man, if Frisk cared about anything, they would've stopped earlier.**

Rosetta grin got a bit wider since she knew what was about to be done next. Her favourite subject to tease was Sans. It's pretty fun since he's related to the big man.

***FIGHT**

**Frisk slashed Papyrus. They didn't just slash him, though. They slashed him on his neck. His head fell off while the rest of the body turned into dust. Papyrus said something Frisk didn't listen to right before his head turned to dust. "A special treatment to Papyrus, huh? Man, someone hates Sans." Chara teased. Unsurprisingly, Frisk ignored Chara.**

**Frisk continued killing monsters, her battles being one hit. She was getting tired of how boring this all was. Then there was Undyne. Undyne, Undyne, Undyne. She was, so far, the most annoying battle yet. Her spears, how she couldn't just accept she was dying! I mean, if you're going to die by becoming dust, just become dust. Don't make it worse by melting to death!**

**"Man, that's a pretty high LV you got there, Frisk. You sure you want to go down this path?" Frisk nodded. "Well, okay then. Don't say I never warned you!" So, Frisk continued. She continued to dust every monster. She continued to ruin all her friendships. She continued to think she was above consequences. Then... She made it to the judgement hall. Sans was talking once again, so she tuned it out.**

"Bad decision there, bud." Sans murmured.

**Suddenly, she was pulled into a fight. If she actually listened, she'd be ready. "It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing... The flowers are blooming, and on days like these... Kids like you... Should be burning in hell."**

Everyone was worried. Especially Papyrus. Sans couldn't do this... He'd die! Did the human really push him this far?

**After just a mere three seconds, Frisk died. Once they went back to their save point, Sans said something different. "That look on your face... That's the look of someone who just died." Both Frisk and Chara were surprised. Sans knew about the RESETs. Frisk had to give up. Frisk had to go back and fix this!**

***RESET *CONTINUE**

**Chara was upset. She won't let Frisk betray her too. After all this damage, she can't just finish what she'd started? Really? Chara pressed the CONTINUE button before Frisk could do anything. "Frisk, you promised you'd stay on this path. You've done too much damage to go back already. Go on, continue."**

"Well, that's all right now! Hope you all enjoyed the information you deserved to know!" Rosetta stated.

"Heh... Yeah, sorry about that, Frisk. I was too messed up by then to let you stop." "You shouldn't have to apologize for anything, Chara. I hurt you... I hurt everyone." "Not true." Frisk was confused. "Don't you remember, Frisk? I was the one who slashed Sans. Was I not?" Sans' eye sockets went dark. Chara's in big trouble now.


	3. Oh man oh man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN OH MAN  
> Grillby's abusive gf

**WARNING: FANFICTION HAS ABUSE IN IT**

Chara ignored Sans' look. "Wasn't I the one who kept you going when you wanted to stop? Wasn't I the one who forcefully took your soul? That's something that you couldn't of just made me do by corrupting me! You're such an idiot!" Everyone was listening, "Chara I-" "No! I didn't let you fix your ways! The only thing you did by yourself after Sans' battle was kill Asriel!"

Chara covered her mouth. She couldn't think of Asriel right now. She just couldn't. Toriel looked surprised. More surprised than everyone else. Frisk... The human who saved all the monsters from the underground peacefully killed her son? "My child... W-what do you mean?" Chara made a "Tsk" sound again. "Pretty obvious, there. They killed Flowey. You're all fucking idiots. Just... Just leave me alone." 

Rosetta stopped Chara from leaving, "Nope, you can't leave this room just yet! Try to ignore everyone, sure, but you can't leave. That would take away the purpose of this test." Chara stayed silent then went to a wall so she could lean on it. On the other hand, Sans wasn't sure who to be mad at. Frisk? Chara? Both? Papyrus gave him a worrisome look, but Sans didn't notice.  ~~I'm too lazy to handle with Sans rn cause the fanfics need to be made~~

"Well well well, that sure took  a twist!" Rosetta said with glee. "I see the test is going wonderfully. Now, I want Grillby to choose between titles." Grillby looked a little surprised, he wasn't paid attention to at all. Why is he suddenly in the spotlight? "The Moonlight or The Sunshine?" "......Moonlight." Rosetta clapped her hands once to start the show.

========================================================================================================

**Grillby just finished getting a drunken rabbit to stop dancing on the tables. He decided that he'll kick her out the next time she does anything like that. He cleans some glasses to get his mind of that woman. While rubbing the glasses, he notices some writing on one with permanent writing. Great. Just Great. He's had enough for the day, but someone just _had_ to come in 1 hour before closing. That's just great! The world just loved Grillby, didn't it?**

**The customer seemed to be a fire elemental as well. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry for coming in so late!" She seemed friendly. "....It's okay." Grillby was glad she wasn't some drunken young woman. She seemed about his age. "I just want to stay here for a bit. My cousin will be coming along here to meet me soon." Grillby couldn't help but smile. "......Okay."**

Grillby tried to hide his frown. 

**They talked a bit about random things. He brought up the fact that he had a daughter, and she seemed really happy. Like, more happy than usual. "Really? I bet she looks great! How old is she?" ".....16." She seemed even happier from that. Grillby could see the tips of her flames becoming pink. "That's great! Also I really-"  "Hey, Grend! Stop flirting with the bartender for a second."**

Chara couldn't help but smile a little bit from that.

**"Kaps! Seriously, I wasn't flirting!" The blue fire elemental apparently named Kappa, gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, you're a fire elemental? Or are you one of those sickos who pretend to be one?" "......I am a fire elemental." Kappa gave him an annoyed look. "You're one of _those?_ Ugh, at least I know you're not fake." "Hey! Kaps, that's rude!"**

**She turned to Grillby, "I'm so sorry for him. He never really learned manners." ".....It's fine." She laughed a little bit, "Well, I gotta go! Goodbye!" "....Goodbye." She and her cousin were whispering about something on their way out. Grillby smiled by just thinking about her. It would be nice if she came again. He closed his bar for the night.**

**He spotted some moonlight through the only hole to see the surface in Snowdin. It's a tourist attraction for anyone from Hotland. Too bad for him, because moonlight always meant bad luck. He didn't believe that, though. He thinks that if you see the moon, your eyes won't be strained. Unlike the sun, the moon is known to NOT be made of too much fire to see at once.**

"Can someone please speak? This test would be useless if no one talks." Rosetta said, trying not to sound annoyed. "I am sorry, we are just... overwhelmed by the last story." Toriel tried to say, but Rosetta seemed even more annoyed. "I guess the test was going too well-" She sighed, "-Hey, Grillby. What are your thoughts about this story so far?" "......Not looking forward to it." "That seems understandable... Well, let the show continue."

**It seemed to be right. The woman came back to his bar, this time introducing herself. "Hi, sorry, you might have heard from my cousin about this. I would still like to make sure you know my name. It's Glend." "....That's a nice name." She seemed flattered. They talked and talked, Sans even made some puns about marriage. After a while, they started to date. After their 7th date, they decided to live together.**

Grillby was regretting his choices.

**Fuku said goodbye to Grillby and Glend. She went out of the house and headed to school. "Hey, Grillby, is it fine if we have a talk?" Grillby laughed a bit, "...Of course! ......When do we not?" Glend laughed a bit, but started to ignore what Grillby had benn saying. "So..." Grillby became a bit worried. She pulled him closer. ".....Yes?" She chuckled a bit. "What would you do if I..."**

**She punched him in the face, "Did this?" Grillby was confused. Why would Glend ever hurt him? ".....Uh... ......What was that for?" She laughed again. "Oh man, I can't wait to send Kaps the after picture..." She sent flames toward him in battle. He could barely dodge some because he wasn't expecting them.**

***ACT**

***CHECK *SCREAM FOR HELP *THREATEN _*PLEAD_**

**Grillby pleaded with Glend to stop this... She didn't care. The fireballs hit Grillby again, leaving his HP to 60. He doesn't want to attack her. He can't attack her, she's... She's the love of his life! Right?**

No one in the room liked where this was going. They knew he wasn't going to die, but they didn't like the idea of Grillby getting hurt,

***MERCY**

***SPARE _*FLEE_**

**Glend laughed. "Do you really think I'd let you flee? Seriously? You're so stupid!" She shot more fireballs.**

***ACT**

***CHECK _*SCREAM FOR HELP_ *THREATEN *PLEAD**

**Grillby screamed for help, he screamed and screamed. But nobody came. "No one's there to stop me, _Honey_! I can do whatever I want." So she hit him again and again. His HP dropped to 6. Grillby was sure he was about to die. He was sure all that would remain of him would be dust right then. But... Glend stopped. "I gotta get a picture of this!" **

***Glend is sparing you.**

Everyone was glad she spared him. "Thank God" they thought. 

**Grillby "spared" her. he was free, he just needed to eat something. She took a picture of him. Grillby reached into his pockets for food. "Don't you dare eat anything, or I'll dust you." He took his hands out of his pockets, and just laid there. Being hurt, weak, and an easy target. Someone knocked on the door. "Stop doing whatever is going on in there! This is the Royal Guard!"**

**Glenda laughed to herself. "Ohoho, you really think you can stop me? I'll dust him if you even TRY to open that door! His hp is only 6." The dog on the other side stopped talking. A female was talking now, "Listen here, you little punk! I won't believe you until I hear him say it himself!" Glend laughed, she loved everything that was going on right now.** **"Well, okay! Tell them, Honey. Tell them how much you let me hurt you. You weak, pathetic piece of garbage." Grillby's voice was shaky, hell, his whole body was shaking right now. "....M-My hp...... is... s-six." There wasn't any noise after that. Glend knew she won, she could do whatever she wanted.**

Sans knew what was coming up next, but his mind was already occupied with the last fanfiction.

**Something grabbed her and she was outside. "Thanks, Sans! We really needed your help getting that little punk!" "No prob, Undyne. I'm gonna go check on Grillbz." Sans walked into the house himself. "Hey... Grillby?" He didn't speak. "I... I have some chocolate for you. It can help you heal." ".....Thank you, Sans." Sans chuckled a bit, "No problem, you're my friend. Friends help each other."**

**Grillby took a bite of the chocolate and smirked. "......Yeah... ..........I guess they do." Sans comforted Grillby and said some puns to cheer him up. Thank God Sans existed, am I right?**

"That's it, I guess I can let you all talk about the last fanfiction so the test can be useful again." Rosetta said, "Well, I'll leave you be."


	4. Knife Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackkkk I'm sorry for not posting in a while! Lost a lot of motivation for no reason lol. Welp, here you go!

Everyone stayed silent. Who were they supposed to talk to? What should they talk about? Papyrus and Chara tried to make the least noise. Rosetta sighed, "So? I'm giving you all a chance to talk things out. This test won't give proper results if you guys don't react accordingly." Silence. Silence everywhere. Frisk sighed, "Look, Chara. We can... we can talk things out." Sans didn't know if he should talk to the kids or Papyrus. Papyrus stayed silent, though. Chara was tired of this. "Look, I did bad things, you did bad things. Just... move on." 

Frisk couldn't. She couldn't accept it. "No! Chara, don't you see? I pushed you this far. All you did was show me that my actions have consequences. If it weren't for you, I'd still be killing monsters. I'd still be playing with them like toys. I wouldn't have truly free them by now, I... I'd be torturing you all!" Chara gave Frisk a look. "If you really want me to prove you wrong, then so be it. If it weren't for me, you'd go back once you reached Sans. You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Frisk stayed silent.

Papyrus tried to fix things. "N-Now now, humans! I'm sure you both have done bad things. But... there's good everyone! You... You regret your actions, d-don't you?" Chara made a "tsk" noise. "Honestly, you can give up on that act." "B-But-" "SHUT UP, PAPYRUS." Papyrus sighed, "Okay, human." Sans patted Papyrus on the back. He tried, right? Rosetta knew breaks had a deadline. "Can you all hurry this up? I'll have to overwrite your memory for a bit if you guys can't resolve it on your own." She found everyone to be childish by now.

Everyone, except Frisk, widened their eyes. "Frisk, let's just... forget this for now. Okay?" Frisk nodded. "Fine." Rosetta needed to make sure of something. "Well, should we get Papyrus' gig over with or should I save that for later?" "I- uh, I think we can maybe save that for later?" Papyrus suggested. Sans got more worried. Rosetta smiled, "Very well!" Grillby knew no one cared about his story. But... that's good, right? Nothing awkward from the story.

Rosetta looked at her event list and she hurried with her talking. "Okay, well, uh, now we have to see something else! We'll be seeing what you all would do if you were standing in a room. From a genocide timeline, and one knife in the room as well. And no, Sans you can't teleport." Everyone was extra nervous. Well, almost everyone. "Ok, begin!"

**SUBJECT 1**

**Frisk was in a purely white room. Chara wasn't there for some reason. Was this their punishment? They hadn't even finished! She looked around the room. Something caught her attention. A knife. She wasn't supposed to find the "real knife" yet. What's going on? There aren't any answers. There's no one to kill here. She can't see anyone. What's she supposed to do?**

Frisk was beginning to think this was inaccurate.

**Wait... Maybe they were supposed to like, kill themselves? Maybe they can reset and go back to normal or something. Was this just a simple puzzle? Maybe Papyrus looked up to someone. She laughed a little bit to herself from that. "Papyrus looking up to someone? That idiot can only think of themselves." She said under her breath. And so, she was ready to reset, go back to their save point... just something.**

***KNIFE EQUIPPED**

Everyone wanted to cover their ears. Or whatever they hear from. Not everyone in that room had skin. Or... more than one component in their body. 

**She contemplated how to die. A slow, painful one... or maybe a stab on the neck? They decided genocide took too long anyway, so they made it quick. They stabbed their neck. It sort of felt like flower petals.**

Chara didn't exactly like that last sentence. Way too many bad memories. Although, no one really thought of what Frisk has done so far. They all expected something like this due to one of the previous fanfictions.

**SUBJECT 2**

**Grillby was stuck in some white room. At first, he was relieved. He was away from that psychopath.**

Frisk felt a bit guilty from that. Although, Grillby knew this was going nowhere. He knew he'd be thrown to the side again.

**Then... he realized there was no one else there. Not his daughter, not some random customer, not Sans... What the hell is even going on? He searched for a way out, then he saw a knife. Was the human here? Or... whatever that thing was? He himself could hear his fire crackling. Maybe this was their weapon. He wouldn't be surprised if it was, it seemed to do a lot of damage.**

**He picked up the knife, wondering how they even lost it. He attempted to drop it, to see if it were to disappear. It didn't. So... he just stayed there. With the knife. Alone... At least he kept it away from that kid.**

Frisk tried to hide their face. 

**He'll just stay there until he gives up hope, then...**

**SUBJECT 3**

**Toriel was stuck in a plain white room. She immediately thought of Frisk. Is that child okay? She had to protect them! "Please don't go downstairs..." She mumbled. She searched for something. Anything, really. She found a knife. A real, actual, knife. She kept it in her inventory so she could put it away once she got back. Well, if she gets back.**

"I'm not usually this pessimistic..." Toriel said under her breathe.

**She wandered the room, finding no walls. No doors either. Not even a ceiling. There was only a floor. She was alone. Nothing made sense. Was she dreaming? Is she even alive? Should she even be alive? She just sat there. She's alone, and there's no point in trying to get out. She left herself to go crazy. She knew this would only result in something bad.**

**So, she stayed. She stayed for so long, she lost her mind. She imagined she was back with her child, met new people. She'd take care of more children. She'd keep them safe. Then she woke up from that nice dream. She cried and cried. She'd always be alone. So, she decided to use that knife she kept.**

Toriel at a wall to avoid eye contact with others.

**SUBJECT 4**

**Papyrus was in a room whiter than the "snow" he saw at Snowdin. That snow is now mixed with dust, how great. He tried to think of something other than that human... monster? Thing. That thing. This is the second time they've done this.**

Sans flinched. Papyrus knew beforehand. Things just keep getting worse and worse.

**He thought he was just staring at one place, but he was actually looking at multiple places. The room just didn't really change in colour.**

**He spotted a knife. It had no dust on it, so that thing must've not found it yet. He picked it up. He knew it was his turn soon. They're pretty close to Snowdin right now. They'll dust him. It's not like he hasn't been dusted before though, right? He can do this. He equipped the knife. "I'll do it the human's way," he said to himself. He slashed his neck.**

**His head fell off, leaving him to see the rest of his body dust. He chuckled a bit, then was gone.**

**SUBJECT 5**

**Chara was in some white room. Frisk wasn't there and... They had a real body? What the fuck? She looked at herself. She felt her hands. She was alive. She was free from Frisk! She was so happy. Even if she was alone, it's not like she didn't feel alone beforehand. She continued to feel her arm, thinking about so many things. What she could do again.**

**She was so happy, she barely noticed the knife in the room! Keyword; barely. She thought of some tricks she knew that she could do with it. So, she equipped the knife. She balanced it on all her fingers, on all of the knife ends. She could feel pain again. This was great! She spun the knife in the air and tossed it to catch it.**

Chara thought to herself about how childish this was. Well, this was only the second genocide route.

**She continued to toss it up, and eventually, it landed on her head. It stabbed her, and before she could laugh, she lost all her nerves and died**

Chara chuckled a bit in the room, though. Toriel tried not to give Chara a sad look.

**SUBJECT 6**

**Sans was stuck in a dust-coloured room. He didn't notice at first since his eye sockets were shut. Although, he was pretty surprised when he opened them. Where was he? Did the human dust him while he was sleeping? This isn't what he saw when he died. He actually saw nothing. He felt nothing. Or maybe he did feel something. He didn't remember what death felt like.**

**Although, he was surprised for more than one reason. There was also a knife in front of him. So, he equipped it. It seemed like the same knife that slashed him last time. He currently wasn't over the fact that Papyrus had been killed again.**

Everyone in the room felt nervous.

**He also wasn't ok with the fact that the human will turn level 20 when they'd kill him. So, he decided to keep them from getting to level 20. He held the knife to his chest. He thought for a moment, did he want to do this?**

**Yup. Definitely. He stabbed his soul through his ribcage. He was pretty surprised at how strong he was. "Heh." All that remained was a knife.**

"And... That wraps it up! Feel free to talk for a while." Rosetta said, leaving everyone in the room to their own thoughts. And, you know, everyone else in the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I focus the angst on Sans and Papyrus wayyy too much, so I'll try to focus on other victims lol


	5. Changed Chapter 1 entirely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for anyone who either liked chapter 1, or never saw it. I replaced it because it felt kinda forced. For people who have read the old chapter 1, the fanfiction is COMPLETELY different now.

'Where... am I? I don't feel any pain... but this place... doesn't seem familiar. Where's Papyrus?' Sans looked around and saw Grillby. "Oh, hey Grillbz. You're here too?" He nods. Sans looked around again. "So, where's the exit?" Grillby shrugs. Just before he Sans was about to say something else, he heard a sound. They were... steps. Someone was walking towards him. He turned around, noticing it was coming from the walls.

He heard some muffled talking, "What do you mean? Oh, dear. Let's hope  _he_  won't be too mad I was late to them." They sound like a female. The steps are becoming louder, it's as if she was walking towards their... room. "Yes, yes, I'll accept his punishments, I just hope they're not too bad this time." pause. "Uhuh. Welp, cya! I'm taking them into the room."  _click_  

The room started to move. "What the-" A wall opened, to see a tall white figure with long grey hair. "Oh, dear! They really should fix up this room a bit after what happened because of those fell guys..." Sans and Grillby were trying to figure out what was going on. They must've had some expression on their face since she immediately started talking, "Oh! Hello you two, I am Rosetta. Your host. I'll be taking you two to the testing room." 

Grillby shot a look at Sans meaning "Who the fuck is this?" Sans shrugged in reply. "Come now, I know a shortcut!" 

* * *

"Here we are! You can go talk to your friends now. We'd bring more, but that's too many tests." She said, slightly shoving the two forward. "Oh! Brother! I'm so glad you could make it to this weird party!" Papyrus walked towards Sans. He didn't seem to be talking to anyone beforehand. Sans shrugged it off, "Hey, Paps! It's a good thing you came here too, or I'd be so bonely!" Papyrus sighed in annoyance.

Sans could see Frisk talking to Grillby, and Chara talking to Toriel aswell. Toriel seemed to happy to talk to her. It's a good thing she doesn't know about the genocide routes... "Sans! For the love of Asgore, please stop." "Aw, I find my puns pretty humorous!" "Sans!!" Sans noticed Toriel spot him, but she looked back at Chara.  ~~DO YOU SMELL THE SORIEL?~~  

"Alright everyone, gather round!" Rosetta ordered. "Now, we will be reading some very cool things..." "Wowie! Cool things?" "No interruptions, please. Anyways, I must correct myself. we will be hearing some very cool things. They will be... scenarios. Scenarios on your lives, it's called 'fanfiction' because it's made by a fan." Sans interrupted, "Uh, excuse me? Why would anyone except Papyrus have fans?" "That's because you're all useless characters who are in a game, no real use or function." 

"Oh... Okay then. Thanks for answering that..." Sans half-heartedly thanked. "No problem. Anyways, you all will be reacting to some depressed Papyrus!" Chara started to giggle a little at that. 'A depressed version of Papyrus? The Papyrus? That innocent little- Oh my God!' Toriel glanced at her, so she decided to try to hold her laughter in. "Wha- Um, M'am... Are you sure you mean, I? T-The Great Papyrus?" 

Rosetta chuckled, "What's wrong, Papyrus? After all, these are just scenarios, are they not? Or is there something you're not telling us?" Rosetta's plasterred on grin grew a bit wider. "Wha- No! I'd- I'd never lie to them, they're my best friends! They're the greatest friends I have, I'd never lie to them. Ever!" Rosetta chuckled some more but made sure that Sans didn't get too angry. "Alright, time to get this started! 

=

**"Alright paps, I'll see later. I'm heading to Grillbz." "Okay, brother! Don't have too much ketchup!" Sans chuckled a bit, "No promises there, paps." _woooosh_ Papyrus was about to scold him on that, but Sans took one of his shortcuts. Time for some alone time! The Great Papyrus can have some time to himself, without anyone... Whatever, if he's so lonely, he should just call Undyne! **

**Papyrus dialled her number on his phone, and actually got an answer! "Hey, Papyrus! What's up? Also, make it quick, I'm going on a date with Alphys soon." Oh. Well, at least she gets to have fun. "Oh, nevermind! I was going to ask if we could hang out, but we can do that another time. Have fun!" _click_**

'Oh, I can already tell where this is going...' Papyrus thought.

**'I'll just make some homemade spaghetti!' Papyrus walked over to the kitchen and searched everywhere for ingredients. He couldn't find any. 'Oh, that's right! I forgot I had used my last amount on my spaghetti event!' The store would close soon, and he didn't want to bother that kind bunny. He'll just go to his room again. It won't matter that much. Today's just a day, they'll be more eventful ones later.**

"Oh, that is true. Wow, Papyrus, you can be very smart sometimes!" Toriel said with surprise, "Well of course! I am the Great Papyrus after all!" "Yup, bro. You're the coolest dude out there." "Nyeh heh heh!" Frisk and Grillby smiled to that.

**He went upstairs to his bed and just sat there. He's not that tired, well, physically. Papyrus sighed, this is so boring. It's like... those days... where Sans was addicted to ke-no, he's not addicted anymore. Grillby made sure of that.**

Sans gulped somehow, even though he's a skeleton. He really did let that addiction go too far. Papyrus stayed silent.

**Right? Grillby made sure of that... he... he had to. It's his job. Whatever, just get your mind off of that, Papyrus. He started to play with his fingers, moving them around each other. Sometimes he just wished he actually had friends that started the first conversation, or that weren't only friends of his friends. He wanted to befriend someone that actually wanted to be around him. 'But I have Sans! He's my brother, he's the best brother I could ever wish for...'**

**Papyrus started to mumble to himself now. "So young and simple... wishing like things would come true..." He remembered those times when the kids tried to stay away from him. The only reason they ever hung out was so that they could talk to Sans. Damnit, why couldn't anybody... ever... Whatever. So what if they can't h-handle his greatness? That's too bad f-for them! I have Sans and Undyne as my friends. That's all I need. It's all... I need.**

**Oh sorry, did I mention Papyrus was crying yet? No? Oopsie!**

Sans held onto Papyrus. Out of fear and sadness. He whispered, "I'm sorry." "D-Don't worry, brother. These are just s-scenarios. They... They aren't r-real." Sans let out a 'heh' before letting the 'show' continue.

 **That's all you need, Papyrus. Stop being so greedy. You're lucky you have two friends instead of none. You're so pathetic. You tried to hard to seem perfect. Now you just look like an idiot! You sound like an idiot! Can you fucking grow up yet? You useless piece of-**   _ **wooosh**_ **"Hey paps I'm-" Sans opened his eye sockets, "-back..."**

**"S-Sans?" Sans came closer, "Hey, paps, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Silence. That's all that was in the air, all the two could hear. "I'm sorry, Sans."**

===========================================================================================================

"That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed, now you can talk if you want." Roestta said, exiting the room. Everyone was silent. "Pap... Papyrus?" Frisk said. "Yes, human?" "Are you sure the thoughts were just scenarios?" Papyrus didn't speak. That kind of confirmed it for everyone. 'They all know I'm a liar... Look at you now, getting caught. They all know you're just a fraud, you're not any Great Papyrus. You're just... Sans's brother.'


	6. INTRODUCING: BAD BROTHER AU B I T C H E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME NEW SKELETONS ARE ENTERING OUR WORLD B I T C H

"You know what," Rosetta said, "I know you guys will just be silent anyway. You guys can't talk to each other like normal people, anyways, the next fanfiction will be about To-" 

**Beep.**

Grillby almost saw her smile wear off. "Actually, there will be new guests coming in for some time! Just a second everybody, I have to convince them to get in." That weird wall opening thing happened again. She went and it closed. She mumbled something under her breath. Some muffled yelling was heard through the wall. The only words that anyone could pick up were "no" "again" and "fine". The wall opened again.

Sans and Papyrus walked through the wall door with Rosetta. This Papyrus had looked worrisome, while Sans seemed more annoyed than the real Sans. "Oh great, 4 skeletons," Chara mumbled. "Chara, don't be rude to our guests. Anyways, everyone here's another version of Sans and Papyrus!" "Um... Heya." The real Sans said. "...Oh. Heya." The other Sans looked at Papyrus and he sighed, "Another Papyrus? Seriously?"

The real Sans already disliked him. Actually, everyone except the Papyruses had already disliked him. "Anyways... We'll call these versions... BSans and BPapyrus." "Why B?" BSans questioned. "You both are secondary, and B stands for bad. It would be Bad Brother, but BBSans and BBPapyrus seem like some awkward names."  "Why are they so bad, exactly?" Chara asked. "Probs because of Paps. Oh whoopsie daisy, I mean BPaps. Because we're all just test subjects to you bitches. I'm so sorry." 

Rosetta ignored BSans, "Actually, we- I mean- I have received a new fanfiction and it will help explain everything." BPapyrus flinched. BSans didn't care, he didn't know these other guys, and they'd probably forget about him. "Also, they will be referred to their actual names, and not as BSans and BPapyrus."

**Sans just left to go to Grillbys. Thank God. Don't get Papyrus wrong, he loves Sans (in a brotherly way), it's just that Sans isn't very... nice to him. That doesn't matter though, he deserves it. That's what Sans says anyway.**

Yup. That settles it. Almost everyone in the room had a mutual agreement that BSans is a dick.

**Before Papyrus went to his room, he got a text.**

_***make some breakfast for tomorrow. make sure it isn't that horrible spaghetti.** _

_***OK! I'll be sure to do that, do you want pancakes?** _

_***yeah whatever, just make something that doesn't suck ass.** _

_***OK! Got it!** _

**Papyrus started making pancake batter. It always tasted better homemade. Once he was done cooking it, he put it on the counter with a plate over it so nothing gets on the pancakes. He headed to his room. What to do... What to do... He could chat online! He met some lizard girl on the Undernet a few days ago. She seems nice.**

_**SkeletonBro2:** **Hey! How are you?** _

_**ScienceLizard94:** **Gr8! I actually just finished testing something. How about you?  ^_^**_

_**SkeletonBro2:** **I'm doing OK. :) Just finished making breakfast beforehand for my brother!** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Wow, already? The day isn't ending for a few hours. lol**_

_**SkeletonBro2: He's just going to be out at Grillbys tonight though, and he told me to make breakfast rn anyways lol** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Oh, Okay! Btw we should meet sometime. I picked up some movies from the dump earlier and we can watch it with my friend if you want! ;D**_

_**SkeletonBro2: Sure! When?** _

_**S** **cienceLizard94:** **Tomorrow's fine. My address is 23 Hottest Road Hotland 263 174** _

_**SkeletonBro2: Okay! I'll tell my bro that I won't be here tomorrow for some time then. Just a sec!** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Kk : >**_

BPapyrus remembers this actually. He's not really looking forward to what's next.

_***I'm going to hang out with someone tomorrow, so I won't be home. I already made the pancakes for when you'll be back, there are 7 if you're hungry.** _

_***the fuck? no, you are staying home. i will not believe that anyone would want to actually spend time with your sorry ass. you're making things up to get away from me. wow, what a nice brother.** _

"Someone's a hypocrite." Sans mumbled.

_***Sans, please, it's true! You can check my internet messages too. I'm going to watch some movies this lizard person found at the dump with her and her friend. I promise I'm not lying :(** _

_***i can't believe you're making me come over to the house. and to think you could go punishment free for a day...** _

Everyone except BSans, Chara, and Rosetta had a worried look over their face. Chara is kind of numb to any Papyrus being in pain. 

**No. No no no no- Sans can't be coming over yet! He can't, Papyrus has to hide. Where, though? The closet is too obvious. Sans teleported into the house.He locked his door. Sans made his way up the stairs. "I'm giving you the count of 3 to come out before I come in." No... "1." No... "2." Papyrus jumped out his window and ran. He ran and ran and ran. He ignored the look on other monster's faces. He made his way to waterfall. Is that-**

**That's one of Sans' stations. There's a camera there somewhere. He had to risk it. He ran quickly past the station and made continued running. He got tired once he got to Hotland. Luckily for him, there was water there. He had some of it, then someone started talking. "H-Hey?" Papyrus flinched. They didn't sound like Sans. "H-Hello there! I am Pa-Oh! A-Alphys! Hi!"**

**"H-Hey, Papyrus. You did know that I said tomorrow, right?" "Of course! I... I was just going out for a run!" Alphy's didn't believe him. "Y-You never messaged m-me back, you know." "Oh! My dearest apologies, my computer crashed." "O-Oh, well you can come over right now if you want. My friend's coming there soon anyway." Sans wouldn't want him to go. He accepted. What an idiot.**

BSans laughed a little at that. Sans eyed him.

**They walked to her lab. "Wow, this place is big." "H-heh. Thanks. I'm the R-Royal Scientist so I got this lab." "Really? Wowi- uh, wow! That's so cool!" Alphys chuckled, "My friend's way cooler, she's the captain of the Royal Guard!" "That's so cool! I can't wait to meet her!" Once they got in the lab, someone sent a text to her. "J-Just a second, Papyrus. You can sit over there." "Okay!"**

_**thatoneskeleton: heya ik we don't talk now but this is kinda urgent** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Oh! What happened????** _

_**thatoneskeleton: so idk where the fuck my bro is is and i need to find him now so do you know where he is?** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Oh! I think I know him! If his name's Papyrus, he's at my place! He seems pretty tired. I think he ran all the way to Hotland.** _

_**thatoneskeleton: oh, well, i'll come over. rn in** _

_**thatoneskeleton: 3** _

_**thatoneskeleton: 2** _

_**thatoneskeleton: 1** _

**Alphys' doorbell rang. "O-Oh!" Alphys opened the door. "Thanks, Alph. I was really worried about Paps." "N-No problem! Sorry for worrying you!" "It's fine. Anyways, Paps come over here. We're taking a shortcut." "...Okay."**

**"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you seriously that much of a pussy? I could have gotten in trouble there! I haven't spoken to Alphys in fucking ages, and for good reasons!" "I-I'm sorry br- Sans." "Sorry? You're fucking _sorry?_ The thing is, I don't give a singular fuck if you're sorry! Ugh, I would have only used like 5 blasters if it wasn't for this. Fucking idiot." **

**The fight had started.**

**Papyrus didn't send any bones, he had to accept his punishment. So, Sans sent in 10 blasters.**

**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**

Everyone could hear the hits. The hated the sound, they hated knowing how much Papyrus- BPapyrus was getting hurt.

**  
He then sent in some bones.**

**-1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  -1 -1  
Papyrus sent nothing again.**

**Sans sent more blasters.**

**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**   
**-1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1**

**Sans checked Papyrus. 408/680. Good enough for now.**

_**Sans is sparing Papyrus** _

**Papyrus accepted, glad Sans was nice to him this one time. He didn't deserve such mercy. "T-Thank you, Sans." "We're not done yet, bonehead. We're going to your room." "O-Okay." They went upstairs. "Tell Alphys to cancel the hangout." "Oh- oh. Okay."**

_**SkeletonBro2: Turns out Sans had some plans, next time though! ^_^** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Aw, Okay! Tell me whenever you can the next time you're free :D** _

_**SkeletonBro2: OK!** _

**"That's better. Also, we're continuing the punishment tomorrow, after I finish eating. I was pretty tired because of you." "Okay. I-I'm really sor-" "Shut up."**

"That just about wraps it up! I hope you all enjoyed the explanation on why they have that nickname in here." BPapyrus was worried. What was everyone going to think of him? Of (B)Sans?

 


	7. Fluff boios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaaay fluff :D or not. im not suRE ANYMORE BUT UH SMOL BAD BRO AU TI M EE

As you might've guessed, BPapyrus was treated nicely. Even BPapyrus himself had a feeling that would happen. They didn't know the BSkele Bros' backstory, did they? Huh. That's a story for another day, though. They gave him kind looks, but Sans had a hard time doing that. What if this 'BPapyrus' guy thought he was like BSans? Instead, he gave BSans a wary look. "Uh... Brother. Your blue eye..." "O-Oh! Sorry, bro. I guess this just... is kind of weird... and disturbing?" Sans didn't realize his blue eye was activated. That was probably why BSans gave Sans that look that basically said: "Try me, bitch."

They all didn't know BPapyrus enough to actually touch him. "Papyrus." BSans nudged BPapyrus with his elbow. "O-Oh! Um... I know you guys might, uh... dislike my brother right now, but! I assure you, this was just a skit. He would n-never hurt me!" Rosetta spoke up before anyone else could, "Actually, BPapyrus. This whole test so far has never shown a made-up fanfiction yet. All events that these subjects have seen were true except for one, and that was the knife test."

"Good job, Papyrus. Failing like always." BSans mumbled. Sans looked at him. BPapyrus looked away from the "crowd" of creatures. "Although, I just received a non-true fanfiction." She said, looking at both the BSkele Bros. "And..." She pressed some places on the wall that were presumably blank. "Start."

**Sans and Papyrus were making snowmen. Papyrus made a skeleton with muscles doing a pose where he flexes. This obviously didn't make sense, skeletons didn't have muscles. Sans pointed it out, but he seemed pretty hypocritical because all his snowman was is a blob of snow.**

BSans made a distasteful face. Why would he ever spend time with Papyrus to do something so stupid?

**"Sans, you don't really make much sense there. I'm pretty sure skeletons also have, you know, bodies." They both laughed a little. "Mmm, so? Skeletons also don't have muscles." "They have bodies." "They don't have muscles." "And they have bodies." "No muscles." "Bodies." "No muscles." "Bodies." They 'argued' back and forth, except they were both giggling in-between at how silly what they were doing was.**

BPapyrus looked a bit sadder than he was before, but no one really noticed. That just made him even sadder.  ~~> :( those bitches~~

**The land around them was kind of gone now, but they didn't notice. They continued on with their bickering until they couldn't stop giggling. Slowly but surely, the world around them disappeared. The noise they heard was fading. Eventually, Sans stopped laughing. Papyrus wasn't there, but he didn't really care. He didn't really notice, actually.**

"That seems more like it..." BSans mumbled, but also made sure nobody heard it. That other Sans seems like he'd have no problem dusting BSans.

**A new image arose. Papyrus' head getting cut off by some... thing. It had a blue and purple shirt. "P-Papyrus...? Hey. Can you hear me?" He said to the head remaining. It appeared not. The thing crushed his skull. The thing looked at Sans. They slashed his torso right there.**

Frisk was worried about how this was going to end.

 

**But... it was in a different place? A yellow hall. A golden hall... Judgement hall! This is where the king says monsters are judged by their crimes, right? He chuckled and said lines that didn't make sense. What's going on? What's he saying? Why's he asking Papyrus something? Didn't he die? What's-**

**Sans woke up.**

"Well, that made things make more sense," BPapyrus mumbled.

**That sure was... a dream. A weird one, at that. He went downstairs to find Papyrus making some waffles. "O-Oh! Brother, um... This is much earlier than when you wake up..." "And much earlier than when you're supposed to wake up too. It's 2 am. You woke up first." Papyrus scratched his bones. "Oh. I-I just had a b- uh, weird dream. Yeah." Papyrus wasn't going to risk asking him why he was being so kind.**

**"Same." Sans realized what he was doing. "U-Uh, anyWAYS! You better hurry and get those waffles done! I'm gonna watch some tv." "Okay. Will d-do."**

_**TIME SKIP BECAUSE LITERALLY NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS** _

**"Anyways, I'm going to Grillbys. Don't do anything stupid." "I-I'll make sure to do that! Uh- not do that! Um, wait..." "Yeah yeah, I get the point. Cya." "Goodbye!" Sans took a shortcut to Grillbys. That was... weird to say the least. Grillby could tell something happened. ".....Sans?"**

**"Hm? Yeah, Grillbz?" "......You seem off." If he had blood, Sans would be blushing of embarrassment. "Oh, just a weird dream."**

BSans expected himself to lie. Boy was he disappointed.

**After a few bottles of ketchup, he started to think about the dream more. He hurts Papyrus all the time, what's so wrong with him dying in a dream? He's starting to regret everything. His head fills with regrets.**

This doesn't seem like BSans at all, at least to BPapyrus.

**He's getting dizzier. He should leave before he faints. "Thanks, f... for the gr- hic- grub, Grillbz..." Sans took a shortcut to his bedroom.**

_**PAPYRUS' POV** _

_**SkeletonBro2: I'll watch that the next time I get to|** _

**Before I could hit enter, I heard sobbing.**

"What the fuck." BSans accidentally said. He meant to say that in his head, but his jaw moved I guess.

_**SkeletonBro2: I'll watch that the next time I get to, brb tho!** _

_**ScienceLizard94: Ok! :3** _

**"U-Um, Sans? I know you probably don't... uh, want me to talk right now. But... A-Are you okay? I can c-comfort you? I think." Sans' sobs only became louder. I might as well risk it. Once I got in, I saw Sans' messy room, and Sans curled up into a ball. "'m sorry, bro... 'm such a bad bro -hic- brother."**

What the fuck-

**"H-Hey... You're a g-great brother! You, uh, took care of me when I w-was young! You even saved me, remember?"**

Sans widened his eyesockets. BSans saving BPaps? That's fucking  _possible???_

**I picked up Sans, and he clung onto me, "You... You're not young now! I'm a bad brother. Families aren't supposed to h-hurt their family. They're not s-supposed to be servants- I'm s-so-" I couldn't help but cry just a little bit. I don't get it, though. I thought I was the bad brother? "P-Paps no-" "O-Oh! I, uh, didn't mean to say that out loud. Sorry."**

**"You didn't- You're not to blame... I don't..." I sighed. "L-Let's just sleep, you're drunk. We can... talk about this tomorrow. When you're sober." Sans nodded. I put him down and started to walk out of the room. "Wait, uh, can we... sleep together? ~~Ay, guys, this is platonic~~ " **

Chara made an "Aww" sound to annoy BSans. 

**"Sure." We went into my bed (since his is a mess) and slept.**

"That's the end! Just know that this has never happened to them ever, BSans is too stubborn for that." BSans was not ready for everyone, this was too embarrassing. He would never actually cry like that in front of BPapyrus. Especially sleeping in his bed, that's a big red flag. But he knew the only other people in the room who knew that were BPapyrus and Rosetta.

 

 


	8. It's possible that I'm re-writing everything soon

I'm not sure (dw the story won't change much) but I'm kinda disappointed w/ these chapters so I might re-write the whole thing (also I like might get more pumped up to do this stuff soon and post some-what close to daily again) I'll post a new chapter with a link to the re-written one once I finish at least 1 chapter!


	9. HERE'S THE NEW ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REWRITTEN ONE'S STARTING HERE:

[HERE'S THE REWRITTEN ONE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625290/chapters/41555549)


End file.
